Breaking The Rruurruues!
by WolfieWolph1510
Summary: Kneesocks and Scanty never break the rules, or do they? Just a short story of what I think would happen if they did.


Author's note: Its hard recovering from writers block so it may not be the best fan fiction ever. This takes place after eleven but before twelve so its a pre-season finale. Rated mature. I've had this wrote for a while now and I was scared to post it, but hey, we could always use more KneesocksXScanty stuff right? Anyways, review. This has nothing to do with my other story, just something I wanted to write before the other even popped into my head.

BREAKING THE RRUURRUUES!

Kneesocks doubled over and began to pant as Scanty ran past her. _How'd she get so fast? _Kneesocks thought straightening up and following her sister along the obstacle course. The extra practice was hurting Kneesocks and breaking a few key rruurruues of Kneesocks. But their 'father' insisted they train and practice until they beat the Anarchy sisters or get punished, and neither Demon sister wanted that. The extra practice was killing Kneesocks.

The bell rang to signal the practice time was over and Kneesocks nearly dropped where she was. Kneesocks managed to get to the elevator and as soon as the doors were about to shut Scanty ran in. Kneesocks leaned on the back guardrail as Scanty hit the button for their floor, the basement. Kneesocks fell and let her legs spread out in front of her. She was covered in sweat, but she didn't care at the moment. She just wanted rest. Scanty turned and looked down at her sister.

"Miss Kneesocks-Chan you've broken rruurruues 34 and 35," Scanty said sitting on her haunches in front of Kneesocks, causing her skirt to ride up in the back.

_Rule 34: Don't over exert yourself during training. Rule 35: Don't try and beat your sister during training._ Kneesocks thought sighing.

"Dear sister, at the moment I'm a bit to tired to worry about the punishment. Later please? I just want to sleep," Kneesocks replied as the elevator reached the basement and jerked to a stop. Kneesocks fell forward into Scanty, knocking her backwards. Kneesocks's face was inches away from Scanty's and her hands were at Scanty's sides. Kneesocks blushed and Scanty looked away.

"S-sorry Kneesocks-Chan. We should get up," Scanty said helping Kneesocks stand and Kneesocks blushed. "Sister! You're beet red!"

"I blush easy," Kneesocks said looking away. Scanty and Kneesocks walked into their shared room and Kneesocks sat on their shared bed. It was kept clean and pristine by Kneesocks while Scanty tended to mess it up. Their bed was mainly two mattresses stacked up together with dark red sheets with a flame cover. The pillows had flames on their slipcovers to give it a homey feeling. Their desk was covered in books, one side was well taken care of and the other was covered in torn pages and filthy books. The trashcan beside the desk was filled with papers with doodles, failed plans, and failed school projects from Scanty. Kneesock's dresser had her close put in neatly while Scanty's was tossed in the dresser. The closet was disorderly and yet pristine. Kneesocks clothes were put up but Scanty's were just thrown in there, barely on the hangers.

"Dear sister! You should clean up more! Otherwise you'll break some major rruurruues!" Kneesocks yelled as Scanty walked over to her.

"Don't yell at me about rruurruues! You broke two. Now it's time for your punishment," Scanty said forcing her sister to lay down on her back. She straddled her sisters stomach and smiled.

"B-but Scanty-sensei I'm so tired. It wouldn't be any fun to you," Kneesocks pleaded, her mouth lose from calling her sister by her name.

"Kneesocks-kun you will suffer for breaking the rruurruues," Scanty said picking up and hair brush off the desk and flipping Kneesocks over.

"Scanty-sensei! Please! Don't!" Kneesocks begged as Scanty struck Kneesocks's back with the brush, causing her hips to jerk forward. "S-stop Scanty-sensei! Please!"

"Not yet Kneesocks-kun. Its twenty swats. Or you know the alternative," Scanty said smiling evilly and swatting Kneesocks's rear end. Kneesocks's hips jerked forward causing her to whimper.

"B-but Scanty-sensei! Please!" Kneesocks begged as Scanty's arm went up. "Alright! I give it!"

"That's a good girl," Scanty said stroking Kneesocks horn. Kneesocks sighed and rolled onto her back. "Oh come on. You know you like it. Would you rather continue the swats Kneesocks-kun?"

"No, Scanty-sensei!" Kneesocks said slipping her hands on Scanty's hips. Scanty smiled and straddled her sister's waist.

"Ready Kneesocks-Chan?" Scanty asked sliding her sisters skirt down to her knees. Kneesocks sighed and took her skirt off the rest of the way. Scanty laid back on the bed and Kneesocks sighed.

"Does my horn really have to? It feels so… weird," Kneesocks tried pleading again but Scanty shook her head. Kneesocks sighed and took off her sisters skirt and panties. "Ok Scanty-sensei, here we go," Kneesocks said sliding her horn inside her sister. Scanty moaned and Kneesocks whimpered. _Make sure to break no more rruurruues! _Kneesocks thought as she pleasured her sister with her horn.

Scanty moaned and pushed Kneesocks head in deeper. Kneesocks whimpered as she did but didn't move other than pumping her horn into and out of Scanty. Kneesocks hated this punishment, but Scanty loved it. But the next time Scanty broke a rule, Kneesocks was defiantly going to make Scanty pay. Big time. Scanty's hips jerked forward a few times as she moaned. Scanty kept moaning as Kneesocks's horn deep into her. She horn tip poked into Scanty's cervix and she jerked her hips forward. "Careful," Scanty moaned hitting her climax hard.

When her sister smacked her head, Kneesocks pulled back.

"That's enough Kneesocks. You served your punishment. You can sleep now," Scanty said smirking and letting her sister lay on the bed by herself. Scanty couldn't help but notice the wet spot on her sister's panties and giggled.

"Oh looky. You wet yourself," Scanty joked causing Kneesocks to roll onto her stomach and blush into her pillow. Kneesocks quickly fell asleep and Scanty went out onto the town.


End file.
